User blog:Usakii/FOURM IDEA 2: TWO BIRDS ON A WIRE
Intro The lush forests of Apporan house some of the world's most beautiful, elegant creatures. Ranging from the most powerful dragons to the tenderest nymphs, this forest not only houses animals, but also some of the most peculiar plants that the universe has to offer. It's a mish-mash of different habitats, providing those who are skilled enough to reside in the forest with plenty of variety for homes and food. On the outskirts of the forest is a tiny little township, filled with pioneering farmers looking for a way to live off the land. With this new threat in order, the creatures of the forest, or Casters as the humans call them, have to go into hiding. They have created a new society, "The Hollow" as a representative group for the casters and to give the species some sort of reassurance for the superstitious humans. Due to the discreet lives of the Casters, the humans often become curious, and try to seek out a "monster" for themselves. Because of this, Casters can live right in the township by disguising themselves to look like humans, possess an item or even morph into pests like pigeons and other animals to ward off suspicion. In rare cases, humans might even unwittingly befriend a monster. There are two goals for the two species. Humans hunt. Monsters survive. Monster typings Witches Witches are very lonesome, introverted creatures that only intervene when needed. They are incredibly similar to humans, but their hair and eyes are often unnaturally coloured or they can have some sort of strange mutation on them. Such as wings, horns, tails and even animal ears. But because of their uncanny similarities towards humans, they often lurk in the township, a cloak covering their hair and mutations until they blend perfectly well in the human's polite society. Each witch has their own element in their magic. Like witches who specialize in air can only control the air, witches who specialise in fire can only control fire and so forth. It is possible for a witch to gain more than one element, but it is extremely rare. Their talent in magic gives them a high reputation in both races, human and monster. Making them respected, but solemnly seen. Griffins Griffins are incredibly intelligent creatures that often belong to other mythical creatures as servants. But because of their high intelligence and more rarely; ability to speak, they are treated as more of a companion rather than a pet. Their abilities to fly and run at high speeds make them ideal as a travel companion and their pelts (whose colours range from brown, black, white and calico) are highly treasured for their beauty. Because of this, griffins are sought for diligently by humans who use them as decorations or a petty thing to boast about. Although they have no magical ability whatsoever, their wits and problem-solving abilities are always highlighted, making them good teachers and guardians of a nursery. Sirens Sirens are beautiful creatures but have a more manipulative and mischevious side to them. They often lure in humans with their beauty promise of affection, only to lead them in the centre of the forest where they either roam the woods, lost, or get killed by a more violent spirit. Mermaids Nymphs Ghosts Dragons Dragontamers Faries Elves Shapeshifters Imp's Kitsune's 'Kitsunes are michevious creatures who can morph in and out of two forms, fox and human. What sets the kitsune forms from the regular forms is that both have six, orange foxtails that trail behind them like ribbions. Their skin is sheet white and they often wear a mask on their face ' ' ' Category:Blog posts